percy jackson,the adopted son of chaos
by Victoria azula
Summary: this isn't the normal chaos story, percy is adopted as a trained by chaos as a child.how will things turn out as he grows up?read to find out.I am new here so please be gentle and advices are most apreciated.I don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1

** chaos pov**

I was taking a walk in the mortal world to take myself off the pressure of things happening ,yes,even the creator of the universe can get stressful.

'Wahhh..Wahh'A heartbreaking sound of the child crying cut off my chain of thoughts ...it's nearly midnight,what kind of irresponsible parent would let their child out so late,worried and Curious,I followed the direction of the sound lead me to a small I saw angered me,a child with raven black hair and brillant sea green eyes sat on the corner,hugging his knees,blooded and bruised,crying his eyes out'.Going a bit closer I can hear that he was crying out some words.

'mom...mommy,'

What happened to his mother,I taking notice of me,the boy backed away.I put my hand on his shoulder,trying to comfort him,instead,he flinched.

'Hello,little one,I won't hurt you,but what are you doing out so late?Where is your mother?'

Hearing this,the boy cried even harder feeling helpless,I said,

'Please,I want to help you,what happened?'

's..smelly gabe wanted to send me to orphanage..mommy said no,then...then,smelly gabe started to...to punch her,and then he pushed her down the stairs then the ambulance came,but I have to stay at home,then smelly gabe came back..then I asked where mommy is...he..he said she's never coming back and then he started to punch me.I got mad,then suddenly the shower exploded and water came out everywhere and attacked smelly gabe...then I ran away...'

I was shocked,and that says boy had apparently seen his mother murdered in front of him,how dare 'smelly' gabe do that,he is certainly going to get it from me,and the water...he must have been the son of poseidon,that explains the smell of the sea coming off him .poseidon...how could he do nothing about this!I always knew the gods where ignorant and care very less about their children,but I never thought to this extent

'what's you're name?'I asked while healing his injuries

'percy,percy jackson'

**percy pov**

The man before me has really dark skin and little light coming of them,which looked like the picture of space from the book mommy bought such appearence would frighten me,but the man was really nice,and I was scared and alone,so I was glad for company.

'what's your name?'He asked me while putting a hand on my injuries,to my surprise,it didn't hurt,and when he put his hand down,the injuries where gone,and looked like nothing happened.

'percy,percy jackson'I automaticly answered while I was wondering how he did that.

'what is your're name?'

'my name is chaos,tell me percy,do you know about the greek myth?'

'Yes,mommy always tell me storys about them.'

He hesitated a moment before asking me,'would you believe me if I told you that they are real?'

They are real?I thought to myself excitedly.

'They are real?'I voiced my thoughts

'yes and your father is poseidon,god of the sea,and you my boy,is a half blood'

I thought about the possibility of it,if it is true,then it explaines how I heal so fast in water and what happened with gabe.

I nodded my head slowly,to show my acceptance of the fact

'Do you want to meet him?'Chaos asked

I thought about it,sure,I am happy that my father is alive,but if he is really oh so powerful he could have saved mom,but no, he allowed my mother and I to be abused all these years,never showing up once in my might not even know of my existance.

'NO!'I exclaimed!enraged.I felt guilty for shouting at chaos,but to my surprise,he nodded understandingly.

I suddenly had a horrific thought to myself-do I still have to live with smelly gabe?

As if reading my thoughts,he asked his next question,

'percy,do you want to live with me,I can train you to be a warrior to defend yourself and help others and I want you to be my heir.'

without needing to think,I answered,'yes'.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chaos pov**

After all these years,I finally have a son!Sure,Gaia,Erebus and Nyx,tartarus are my children too,but they are all in a deep sleep and are all grown up.

'Percy,is there anything at home that you want to take?'I asked

His noded his chubby little head.

I transported his to his house.

He went into a small room and collected a few photographs and a book about Greek myths,the picture of Zeus on the cover was hilarious.

Suddenly and fat,ugly man barged in

'hey!what cha doing' with that little bastard.'

Percy quickly ran to me and hid behind my leg.

So that must be gabe.I was beyond mad,and decided he did not even deserve Tartarus.

'percy,close your eyes,ok?'

I pointed at gabe's forehead,and a blue beam of energy shoot out.I destroyed his soul.

'Percy,you can open your eyes now.'

'Where is smelly gabe?'he asked,scanning around the room timidly.

'he's gone,and he would never ever bother you again'I promised.

He looked relieved.

'ready?'I asked as I created a vortex in front of me.

**Percy pov**

'ready?'chaos,or should I say dad,asked me as he created a black stirring thing.

I was amazed,this must be one of the time traveling or space traveling like in the movies,

'yes!'I exclaimed,excited?

He chuckled at my eagerness.

We stepped of stepping into darkness like I imagined,we were engulfed by of colors I never thought existed.

'excilerating,is it not?'ch..dad asked me.

I smiled at held my hand ,and we stepped out...


	3. Chapter 3

**percy pov**

Woah! I know this place would be terrific from what I heard. But….this? .breathtaking. Just the hall way looked grander than any castles in fairy tales. The main color of the building is black, and it looked ancient, but instead giving the dark, cold and distant feel the colors would normally give, it surprisingly makes one feel warm and calm. Ever changing colors and images of the carpet had now change into the scene of the forever raging sea, as to my liking. And despite the size of the building, it immediately made you feel at home.

I gaped, probably looking like a fool.

'do you like it？'dad asked me ,though he probably already know the answer

'Like it？I absolutely love it! 'I answered.

'Just wait till you see your room then 'dad told me.

I have a very good feeling about this place.

**Chaos pov**

Percy stood there, gapping at the scene before him like a fish. I smiled at the look of excitement and eagerness on his face. Percy's very existance seem to make me feel joy. Joy, which I haven't had in a millennia. Joy, that only a child can give. Being the creator, I have lots of fancy things, but an object does not make one happy. I was always alone. Sure, I have my army, but, considering their status, they me with respect, and love that comes with respect, is different from that from a son to father, and vice versa. I need company, inside. Percy had given me that, and one day, I know he would become the greatest hero ever to live. (Though I don't know if that is a good thing for me or not.)

'Do you like it?' I asked

'Like it? I absolutely love it!' he exclaimed.

I chuckled.

'Just wait till you see your room' I told him.

He gave me an absolutely adorable loop-sided grin, with a hint of mischief in his eyes.

A/N

**Hi,I atually wrote this chapter yesterday,but for some reason I cannot log for the spelling and grammar mistakes,I was in a rush.I am returning/starting school next week,and it is an very important year as there is an very important exam for 6th graders,and Iwon't be able to update regularly,maybe once a .:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Time skip: Percy is now seven**

**Percy pov**

Today is 18th August. My birthday, I wonder what dad has in mind for me. Thinking of this, I got even more excited, and the 'poster' of the sea in my bedroom started to conjure waves. You see, dad made the 'image' of the sea respond to my emotions, and if I will it, the water in the 'poster' will come alive.

I quickly snapped my fingers to get dressed, and am now wearing a plain sea green shirt with a pair of black trousers.

'Morning Percy, and happy birthday. ' Cato, the lieutenant of the chaos army,(and also my teacher)greeted.

'Morning, Cato, and thanks' I returned.

I walked down the stairs towards the room where I am going to eat breakfast…erm … lunch with dad.

**Chao's Pov**

Hmm, I wonder when Percy is going to arrive. Obviously he overslept … again, but since today is his birthday, I won't wake him yet.

I can't wait to show him my present for him for his birthday, though it saddens me that with every year, every birthday, Percy grows more mature, and has to deal with the world, until one day I have to let him go.

'Hi dad! Sorry, I overslept' Percy came in, with a sheepish smile on his face, interrupting my thoughts.

'It's okay, I've got a little surprise for you….'I paused, to look at his excited expression.

'But, let's wait till we finish eating first, shall we.' I finished, smiling in amusement at his now annoyed expression.

**Percy pov**

'So, how is your training with Cato last evening?' Dad asked me.

'It was great! I lasted an hour before I accidentally tripped on a stone and he took the advantage.

'Tripped? Well that's a pity' He told me.

'Hehe…' I answered, scratching my head.

'So, do you want to open your present or what?'He asked, smiling at me.

I gasped, and quickly ran towards the neatly wrapped object. I looked at him, asking for permission, and he gave me a posture that says 'go ahead'.

I unwrapped the present, revealing the most beautiful sword I've ever seen, and that says something because I've seen a lot of pretty swords.

The sword blade was a translucent sea green from a range of light sea green to a dark sea green, like the sea on a sunny day to the sea on a dark, stormy day. The handle was made of zaphriac gold** (I made that up) **with random jewelry on top.

'The blade might look fragile, but it is made of cristilira diamond, the hardest and strongest material ever created and can kill and slay everything. The jewelry contains energy of the fallen heroes, so once you hold it, you hold it, you will fell even stronger. The sword can actually turn into any weapon, even the trident, master bolt …. But are the upgraded versions …'

I cut him off by suddenly hugging him.

'Thanks dad, I love you.'

'I know, I love you too, son' He told me as I felt his tears of happiness falling onto my back.

**hi again,I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There is a few thing I would like to clear up.**

**1)There is no commander of the chaos army...yet;)**

**2)there was a error at the last chapter, so, as I was typing, I would likely only be able to update every two weeks, but who knows...**

**3)This story is only talking about the early days spend with chaos,more like a preview,I would be typing squels for his different adventures(by book)**

**4)In my story,the prophecy talks about when a child of the big three turns fifteen. Thalia was never a tree. Percy will arrive at camp when he is thirteen. For the first book of percy jackson,since the only known child of the big three is thalia, there were no suspicions,and there is only a quest to retrieve and find the bolt. The quest happened when percy was 12,therefore it has nothing do with percy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys, I know I haven't update in a while but as I said, this is a very busy year. I planned on updating next week but I read through my plan and realized I have no idea how to describe the scene for this story, and the only point here is (SPOILERS)Percy defeating Cato, to indicate his growing of power,(end of spoilers) so I decided to get this not so important chapter done so I can do the interesting one next week(or so).You can skip this chapter if you want, just read the spoiler part. I really need a lesson on how to describe action scenes. Sorry.**

**Time skip: Percy is 9 years old**

**Percy POV**

The soldiers of squad 1(about 50) faced me, getting into their battle formations. You see, today is my final sword fighting test of the year, If I want to pass, I have to defeat my father's best men (next to the generals, of course). And last two and a half hour against Cato! Harsh, huh? Dad, that's like asking a six year old to sit for the SAT!

'3…2…1 .. Charge! ' Vince, the co-leader of squad 1 yelled.

I took out Aikinoskia, the sword I got for my 7th birthday.

'bring it on,' I muttered.

Vince reached me first, he slashed, I blocked. We continued like this for about 1 minute until I found an opening and stricked.

**Time skip: 10 minutes lator (sorry guys I really don't know how to describe the battle)**

'Phew! First task completed. Now, I just have to deal with Cato…' I thought as I looked at the defeated 'army'.

**Cato's POV**

Percy really has talent and skill. He just always under estimate himself. I have no doubt that he will pass….I taught him well.

'You ready Perce?'I asked.

'Ready as ever ' Came the reply.

**Time skip: one and a half hour (hehe….smiles sheepishly)**

**Percy's POV**

I jumped into the air and landed behind Cato. Before he could react and turn around, I pointed my sword to his back.

'Do you yield, master Cato? 'I asked, panting.

He put his hands up in the air, turned his head, and with a proud smile he said,

'Yes, I yield.'

I couldn't believe it! I defeated the most powerful person in the army!

'Great job my boy!' I heard someone behind me say.

**Chao's POV**

'Great job my boy, ' I said, pride evident in my voice. I have been watching them all the time.

I knew Percy would win, he just have a lack of self confidence.

He turned around and gave me his signature loop sided grin.

' I am the proudest father in the world. ' I said as I

stretched out my arm, waiting for a hug.

**Aright, that's it,the lamest work I've ever done. It would be the world if someone can send me an rewrite of this chapter so I can replace this.(of course,credic will be given.)**


	6. Chapter 6 (1)

**hey guys, sorry, I was really busy, and am still busy. This was going to be a long chapter, but I still have homework to do, so I 've decieded to split this into two parts. I hope you will like it.**

**Chapter 6(1)**

**Time skip: Percy is now 10**

**Percy POV**

**Dream:**

**'Percy, Run!' A woman with light brown hair and beautiful brown eyes looked at me and yelled. A ugly bold man suddenly grabbed her by the hair and slammed her head against the cold, hard wall. Blood start tickling down the left side of her head.**

**'No!' I tried to cry out, or to run forth to help her and kill that piece of sh*t, but I can't move or speak. I can only watch the scene with desperation. Who exactly is she? I know her, but … I don't. Millions of questions ran through my head, frustrating me even further.**

**Then, suddenly, the beastly man gave her one hard push and she rolled down the stairs. Causing a trail of blood to form. I stared at her bloody form and the puddle of blood surrounding her.**

**'Run…. ' She croaked with her last breath.**

**I looked at the unmoving form, shock and enraged. I remember ….**

'No!' I cried out once more. The scene before me faded. I kicked and struggled to move.

'Percy… PERCY, PERSEUS!' the familiar voice yelled beside me, 'Wake up!'

'Mom! ' I screamed and opened my eyes. I looked around, taking everything in. I saw dad's concerned and worried (and fearful?) face beside me. Everything came rushing back to me, when Chaos found me, Smelly Gabe…. and mom. I clutched my head. Dad put his hand on my shoulder and gave me a bear hug.

'Percy, what happened? You were kicking and screaming for five minutes and nothing could wake you up! You scared me… '

I gulped, trying to swallow the lump in my throat, then suddenly I couldn't take it anymore, I dug my head into his chest and cried like a little baby. Dad rubbed circles on my back, trying to comfort me ….

**Chaos POV**

'No! stop it!' I heard someone yell.

'Percy… ' I thought

I quickly got out of bed and ran to his room. There he was, kicking and struggling, screaming so loud squad 3 could hear him. His bed cover thrown all the way to the other side of the room, and tears streaming down his face. I ran to him,

'Percy, wake up! Wake up Percy…. 'I tried.

There were no difference in his movements. I summoned 2 gallons of water on him, still no difference. I stroked his hair trying to smooth him down, none of it worked. Then suddenly, he became completely still, completely unmoving, completely silent and all the blood drained from his face, and he became deathly pale.

'Percy…PERCY, PERSEUS!' I tried once more, panicking, 'Wake up!'

He bounces up, so fast he almost hit my head.

'Mom! He screamed.

He looked around for a second before making eye contact with me, breathing heavily. His eyes widened, looking panicked again. He clutched his head. I put my hand on his shoulder and pulled him into a hug. I don't know what happened, but I was so scared, so scared I'll lose him.

'Percy, what happened? You were kicking and screaming for five minutes and nothing could wake you up! You scared me… ' I said, holding back a sob

I heard him swallow, then dug his head into my chest, like he did when he was younger. He started crying again. Such a painful cry my heart broke. I rubbed his back, trying to comfort him. We stayed like that for ten minutes until I gently pulled us apart.

'You wanna talk about it? ' I asked.

He looked hesitant for a while, then he looked up,

'That night… I dreamed of the night you saved me… and before that. I watched my mom die in front of me again.' His voice broke at the end.

I planted a kiss on his forehead, not knowing what to say.

' Can… can you bring her back? '


	7. Chapter 6 choice

**This is not a chapter, I will be either posting the chapter tonight or tomorrow.**

**Here's the thing, I don't know if I should let Sally come back. I planned to let Percy chose whether to have his mother back or let his mother live in peace with her parents in Elysium (Percy can still go to Elysium to visit her often though). **

**( spoiler alert) Percy choses the second option, because he felt that his mom should finally be in peace.(spoiler ended)**

**I had a comment telling me that she/he wish Sally will return. So I am pretty conflickered, if Sally does return, my whole plan will have to change. I need your opinion, so please leave a comment, since I don't know how to put up a poll. If no comments are leaved, I will just go with the flow. If there is, I will put it into consideration.**

**Thank you, and sorry it took so long.**


	8. Chapter 6(2)

**Chapter 6 (2)**

**Okay guys, umm….hehe…..I know I said I would update last week but I ran out of inspiration.**

**So, THANK YOU PERENELLE1330 FOR HELPING ME! THE FIRST FEW PARAGRAPH ARE COMPLETELY HER WORK. AND SHE CAME UP WITH IT WITHIN 4 MINUTES!**

**Anyway, here's the chapter.**

**Chaos POV**

' Can… can you bring her back?'

Those words made me really sad. My heart clench in my b*** and I couldn't breathe for a few second. It hurts so much.

Percy means everything to me. And I thought I would mean the same to him as well. Well, maybe not.

OH SHUT UP CHAOS! YOU KNOW YOUR LITTLE BOY LOVES YOU! YOU'RE JUST OVERREACTING AND JEALOUS THAT HE REMEMBERS HIS BIRTH MOTHER THAT SACRIFICED HER LIFE FOR HIM!

As if he read my thought Percy said, 'What is it dad? Why are you looking like this?

'It's nothing Percy. To answer your question, 'Yes, I can bring your mom back to life. But, um, you have to be really sure if you really want me to do that. Your mom's in Elysium right now. She is with her parents, Helen and Archimedes Jackson. **(There is a story behind that name, I will explain it below.)** She's happy. Of course she misses you, but you could visit her as often as you want to .'.

**Percy POV**

So mom is in Elysium. Happy and finally at peace.

If I bring her back to the world. She'll have to suffer again. She'll have to worry about my safety and etc.

I never told Chaos this because I'm afraid I'll break his heart. I don't really plan to stay here at void for the rest of eternity. Knowing Chaos, he would probably turn me immortal at one point of my life and live happily ever after with him. Sweet deal. But I actually have other plans for myself. I've heard stories of how the gods treat their children nowadays. Cold, distant. They don't even care a little bit when their own children dies. They probably don't even love anyone, that's what they are, selfish. They never loved the woman they're with. Lust, that's what they felt. And obviously, they can't keep it in their pants.

I can guess what the other demigods must have felt like. I was saved by Chaos, they weren't. I want to help them. I don't know how, but one day, I will, I swear on River Styx.

**Chaos POV**

I could see gears working in his head. He looked out the window and stared at it for like two minutes until he finally turned his head back to me.

' You said that I can visit her as much as I want to right? '

I nodded my head.

'Can I visit her now? '

'Um…. Sure'

His face immediately brightened. He was so happy that even I can't help but feel happy too.

'I'll teleport' I told him.

**Sally's POV**

I was sitting at the beach in Elysium when I saw two figures walking towards me. They look very strange, and by that I meant they look very alive. But that's not all, as they came closer, I realized that one of them have really dark skin and little light coming off them. And the second one … … sea green eyes, tan skin, messy black hair, fit but a little bit chubby face. It couldn't… couldn't be my little boy can he?

Suddenly, the Percy look alike stopped after making eye contact with me. Then, ran and pounced towards me. He wrapped his arms around me and started crying. I stood there, still unable to react to what just happened.

' Mom… mom?' He sobbed.

My heart froze, then I fell to the ground. I ran my fingers through his hair, shocked.

'P… Percy?'

He nodded.

'Mom, I have so much to tell you and I'm so, so sorry…'

I hugged him tighter, I don't know How, Why, What… but I felt that I had my world back.

After two minutes, Percy gently pulled us apart and started explaining.

'After the… incident, Chaos adopted me.'

'Chaos? '

'Yah, you know, Chaos the creator of the universe. '

Oh, I'm not surprised, at all.

Before I could throw a million questions at him, my baby boy broke down in tears again.

'I 'm so sorry . '

'For what? '

'Gabe… I could have stopped him! '

'Sweety, its not your fault' I told him

'Yes it is! If anything, I could have died instead!'

I was shocked and fazed by how he could possibly think that.

'Percy! Don't ever let me hear that again! How could you even think it's your fault! '

He didn't say anything. Well, at least I didn't see his lips moving, but I swear I heard something like 'because it is'.

'Why didn't Poseidon take you in first?' I asked.

'Who? That bastard? I didn't expect him to take me in, that **** … …'

'Okay, okay I got your point, but the Poseidon I knew would never do that.'

'Sorry mom, but I don't even think you know him. '

I can't believe it! How could Poseidon do this to his own son! Maybe he… he...

'Do you?' I retaliated before sighing, ' I know you're angry, so am I, but hopefully one day you'll forgive him. It's always dangerous to hold a grudge, people can use it to their advantage.'

We sat like that for hours, catching up on each others life.

**Percy POV**

Dad came forth to us and disrupted our conversation about the time I put Chao's finger to his nose and took a photo.

'Sorry, Perce, we have to go' .

I looked around for the last time and said,

'Bye, mom, I'll visit often! '

'Bye honey!'

And with that I left.

**Hope you enjoyed that!**

**Okay, I made Achimedes Jackson the grandson of Hades. So it Sally would be a decendent of a god instead of a clear sighted mortal and it would make sense why they died in a plane ' accident' and why they are in Elysium.**

**Wow, I think this is the longest chapter yet, yah!**


End file.
